


We're Gonna Be Fine

by LadyNikita



Series: Curse of Strahd One-Shots [3]
Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Death, Gen, Heart Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, Let's Keep This Spoiler Free For My Players Please, ish, more of hurt i guess, next one shot will be wholesome i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita
Summary: The death of Kolyan Indirovich because I love to suffer I guess???
Series: Curse of Strahd One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100255
Kudos: 2





	We're Gonna Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy with this one but eh. Here we go.

Ismark cut off the head of a zombie who made its way through the barricaded door and quickly readjusted the wooden planks blocking the entrance. A feeble protection, but they had little choice. Through the cracks in the wood, he saw glimpses of the sky, still dark but painted just a little bit with faint light of the morning. He sighed with relief, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
“Dad, are you alright?” He asked, turning to the old man. He was sitting on the stairs, sword in hand and sweat on his skin, breathing heavily. He winced, gripping his left shoulder, and looked up at Ismark.  
“Yes, I’m- I’m fine. Where’s your sister?”  
Ismark, only now noticing her absence, walked around the ground floor with a panic stinging his heart. She was supposed to quickly check if the upstairs rooms were safe a while ago. He ran up the stairs and, upon entering the study, he stopped short. There she was - sitting in one of the armchairs, her head limply turned to the side and leaning against the back of the armchair. By the window Ismark noticed a bit of dark mist escaping through the window frames. He jumped to Ireena at once, abandoning his sword to the ground and caught her face in his hands. She was pale, very pale, and cold but still alive. A bit of blood ran down her neck from two small puncture wounds.   
“Reena,” Ismark breathed, tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and gathered her limp body in his arms.   
“Ismark…?” He heard her feeble whisper.   
“Shhh, don’t talk, you’re alright, I’m here,” he whispered back as he picked her up and carried her to her bed.  
“Where… dad?” She tried to ask as he laid her on the mattress and put two blankets on her.   
“He’s downstairs, we’re both alright,” Ismark said and put her hair out of her face. “You just rest now, okay? I will bring you some water.”  
“Ismark.” She tried to catch his hand, but her strength failed her. Ismark clenched his teeth. “It was him. It was-“  
“I know,” his voice cracked. “I will come back in a second. We’ll talk when you feel better, I promise.”  
Just as he left the bedroom, he heard a thud coming from downstairs. With adrenaline rushing in his veins anew, he ran down and saw his father on the floor, gripping his left shoulder and struggling for breath.   
“Dad? Dad!” Ismark jumped up to him and gripped his shoulder in panic. Kolyan looked at him in equal terror and then his eyes unfocused, his body went limp and Ismark only heard his own shallow breath. His body froze in place, his mind numb, trying and failing to process what had happened. “Dad, no, come on,” he whispered, gripping both of his shoulders tightly and shaking him a little. His hands started to shake as he checked for his pulse. Then he checked again. And again.   
***  
Ismark kneeled down by the bed Ireena was lying in, then crossed his arms on the mattress and put his head down. He closed his eyes and the exhaustion caught up to him very quickly. His mind attempting to escape the reality, he slipped away into sleep a lot faster than usual.   
He woke up two hours later, light of the day faintly shining through the window. Ireena was still sleeping, just as pale as when he laid her there. He sighed heavily as the painful events of the night returned to his memory, still not making it fully into his consciousness.   
Ireena opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
“Hey,” she tried to smile. Ismark couldn’t help but notice how pale her lips were. His throat went dry. How was he supposed to tell her?  
“How are you feeling?” He asked weakly. Ireena grimaced.   
“Weak.”  
“You should probably eat something,” Ismark said, but made no move to get up. Ireena frowned as she picked up on a strange tinge of his voice.   
“What’s wrong?” She asked. Ismark clenched his jaw but his eyes gave him away by watering already. “Tell me.”  
“It’s…” his voice faltered as he shut his eyes. He took a shaky breath. “It’s dad.”  
All blood would run from her face if Ireena wasn’t deathly pale already. She grasped Ismark’s hand reassuringly, and only her eyes, locked on his, gave away her fear. “What happened?”  
Ismark swallowed hard and tears streamed down his face.  
“He had a heart attack,” Ismark whispered almost inaudibly. “I found him just as he-“ His voice faltered. Ireena squeezed his hand, the news still settling in her mind. “We’re alone now, Reena.”  
Ireena stared at him, her eyes wide, as he bent over the bed, leaning his face against her arm, and giving in to violent sobs overtaking his body. She held on to his hand for dear life, as her eyes watered as well.   
A while passed. Ismark calmed down and sniffling, he wiped the tears from his face.   
“I’m sorry,” he shook his head but Ireena interrupted.   
“Ismark, it’s okay,” her voice was shaking. “I’m here with you, okay? We’ll… Somehow, we’ll get through this.”  
Ismark looked at her gratefully and smiled sadly.   
“We need to get you something to eat. Restoring your strength should be our first priority.”  
She nodded.  
“One thing at a time. I-“ She blinked the tears away and looked at him. “We’re gonna be fine, right?”  
Ismark sighed.  
“We have to believe that.”


End file.
